Keitos
Keitos 'is a system in Final Cross use component items (such as materials) to alus equipment or consumables for verious job skills among other iterms.It requires materials and crystals and a Keitos Station before it is begun, and the job skill class is required to be at the appropiate level before it can be proformed in the Keitos Loki Proccess Keitos is begun from the keitos loki and there are ten different keitos clesses that can be proform.To Alus or upgrade equipment or to Alus food the player is required to have the right tool equipped othe then the tool.Keitos also required the right recipe and sufficient Keitos materials and crystals to function. The recipes determines the potential power of the crafted item by allowing the placement of a set number of leather, metal, or cloth pieces into the recipe. The materials used determine the specific enhancements, stats and/or powers that will be added to the new item. '" " 'and not the weapon class.Leather is looted from enemies, metals are gathered and cloth is looted from enemies. Some materials can also be purchased from vendors or rewarded for completing quest operations. Crafting materials can be collected without limiting the player's inventory space. But only three of which can be active at one time but up to two more (for a total of 5) may be added using Additional Keitos Licenses from the General Store. Job skill The fallowing job skills and can proform Keitos Mechanics KP Each player has a set KP, or Keitos Points. The KP will decrease when are used, and once the KP runs too low, certain can no longer be used. For this reason, it is wise to be conservative with KP, particularly when lower levelled. KP replaces MP of Keitos job skill classes, and replaces GP of Gethering Job Skills classes. Stats There are only two stats which help with Keitos, both of which gear,levels increase like other stats: Keitos Stations Main Article: Keitos Stations You can alus at designated Keitos stations,which are located in every city. The keitos panel includes three tabs: *Production *Discovery *Storage - Gives you direct access to items in your storage. Recipes ''Main Article: Recipe Recipes allow you to easily view the correct combination of ingredients to create an item. You can access new recipes by reaching the appropriate crafting level, you may need to first learn the recipe through discovery or a recipe sheet. '''Extractions Primary article: Keitos Materials Some raw materials need to be converted into craftable ingredients. To do this, they need to be extracted. Materials can only be extracted in stacks of five, however this stack of five raw materials will not necessarily produce five refined materials. For example, five iron ore, can be refined into four iron ingots. Production The production tab shows all available recipes. The color of a recipe's name indicates how close the recipe is to your current alus level, progressing from orange for recipes near your current level to Yellow,Green,Blue,White,then Gray,for recipes that no longer grant any keitos experience. '''Red '''recipes appear when you are within five levels of the next 25-level interval, at which point they will automatically unlock.The number after the recipe name indicates how many items you can alus using that recipe, based on the contents of your inventory, material bank. Discovery The discovery tab allows you to attempt to mix and match components to find a new recipe. Double-click items to add (or remove) them from the mix. When using the discovery pane, you only see items which fulfill all of the following criteria: *The item is in your inventory or your material bank tab. *The item is part of an undiscovered recipe. Items are highlighted in red when they are part of a valid recipe that require a higher crafting level to discover. As you add (or remove) items, you can also see how many possible recipes remain. If there are none, you can press the ''( ) ''button to start from scratch. Category:Jobs